Sonámbulo
by sheymi
Summary: NARUTO NO HA DEJADO DE DORMIR... PERO ES OTRA PERSONA EN LA NOCHE, SASUKE INTENTA DESPERTARLO... AUNQUE QUIZÁS PUEDA APROVECHAR LA SITUACIÓN DE OTRA FORMA... UN MUNDO ALTERNO... UN NARUTO SONÁMBULO... Y UN SASUKE...PERVERTIDO O.O
1. insomnio

Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Un joven caminaba en la noche de su piesa a la sala, al parecer no podia dormir, y como dormir, si por su orgullo la persona mas importante para el se habia alejado.

Un gran suspiro salio de sus labios, mientras se sentaba en el mueble, con la luz apagada.

-Cuando, ¿cuando fue que empezo esto? - Se preguntaba en voz alta, en la obscuridad.

Sasuke era un estudiante de la escuela de ingeniería, konoha, solo le faltaba un año para terminar, era uno de los mejores estudiantes, aunque no se preocupaba por estudiar, siempre se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, con una chica cada noche. Pero recordo como eso cambio a la llegada de su "compañero" de habitación exactamente hace un año…

--

(desde aquí empiesa la historia de cómo se conocieron y que fue lo que paso w)

sasuke se lebantaba pesadamente, ya que la puerta de su casa; (N/T: son departamentos que se encuentran en la zona escolar pero pueden compartirlo o no, si quiere el inquilino que estuvo primero, se tenian que pagar); estaba siendo derribada a golpes, según el, y mas con esa resaca que se cargaba de su "fiestecita" de anoche (claro que no fue en su casa n.nU).

Con mala gana abrio la puerta, el se encontraba con solo un pantalón pijama de elástico por la cintura (no se si me entiendan n.nU).

-¬¬ que quiere- pregunto secamenbte al abrir la puerta, pero para su sorpresa se encontro con un joven rubio, bajo los escalones que eran como tres, que miraba una hoja de papel que traia en su mano, con una gran maleta al lado derecho y una mochila cargando en el hombro derecho. Usaba una playera negra, encima una camisa naranja desabotonada completamente, y unos pantalones azules. El rubio al lebantar la mirada cuando escucho la puerta abrirce, el uchiha se topo con unos ojos azule.

-hola O date y bayou- dijo muy animado el joven rubio.- mi nombre es usumaki naruto- dijo estendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

El uchiha salio de su pensamiento y lo miro con cara molesta, "que escandalo", se decia mentalmente. El rubio al no ver la menor respuesta por pate del mayor, sigio hablando.

bueno, eres ¿sasuke uchiha?- decia bajando la mano, para mirarlo.

¬¬, si. – fue todo lo que dijo friamente.

Bueno, esque, lo que pasa que soy nuevo en la facultad, me acabando dar una beca, y pues me dijeron que no tenian espacio, asi que fuera a preguntar a estas direcciones para ver si alguno me daba la oportunidad de ser su compañero de habitación. nn-decia con una gran sonrisa.

Dime quien te dijo eso ¬¬ - temiéndose la rspuesta.

Pues un joven muy parecido a ti, de la oficinas centrales, su nombre era …. Mmmm ..u – pensaba el rubio- asi…uchiha itachi…ey, tenes el mismo apellido- decia muy animado por su descubrimiento.

¬¬ dobe- "maldio itachi, abiamos acordado que nunca compartiria mi casa, si le ganaba esa apuesta, me las pagara cuando lo vea ¬¬" se decia mentalmente el moreno.

Ey no me digas asi- decia molesto, subiendo a dos escalones para estar casi a su misma altura, y mirarlo a los ojos.

Al hacer eso sasuke puso un hermoso toque carmen sus mejillas, cosa que naruto no tardo en percatarce.

que tienes, estas enfermo – dijo algo larmado el rubio, mientras se acercaba mas, y asia retroceder al moreno, entrando a su casa.

no , no tengo nada ¬/¬ - tratando, en vano, en no sonrojarse- deja de acercarte.

Como, que no tenes nada, mirate estas rojo- decia poniendo una mano en la frente del mayor para sentir su temperatura corporal, esto sorprendio al mayor.

Que haces dobe – quiando la mano de naruto de su cabeza

Estas caliente, estas enfermo- decia muy angustiado el rubio, mientras salia por su maleta en un mili sengundo regresaba con un botiquín, y guiaba a sasuke a su pieza, (la primera habitaron con cama que vio), y lo recostaba con fuerza. cuando sasuke trato de incorporarce.

Oe.! Ò.o- no pudo decir mas porque naruto le metio un termómetro en la boca, asiendo que se callara, mientras buscaba algo el su botiquín.sasuke se lo retiro molesto- ey!!, que te crees!!- gritaba el moreno- ya te dije que no tengo, nada, y si fuera asi, no pasaria de una gripa ¬¬

O.O, no digas eso, mis padres murienron por una gripa, por eso hay que tomarse las enfermedades muy encerio- decia muy serio, sasuke solo se quedo un poco sorprendido por la confesión, que le hizo.

u.u dobe, no te preocupes, y mejor dime si tienes unas paillas para la resaca o dolor de cabeza en esa caja- decia parandoce y acercandose al rubio, para entregarle su termonetro

claro n.n- decia mientras le entregaba las pastillas.

Vale – las toma y se traga una de las pastillas.

Si gustas puedo prepararte un buen remedio para la resaca- decia mientras corria a la cocina, y asia un revoltijo, el moreno salio tras es,l pero cuando llego a la cosina ya estaba preparado una especie de bebida extraña.

Oe, dobe, que es esto – preguntaba ya con el baso en la mano, mirando el extraño liquido (yo diria brebaje xD)

Pues es un remedio, que te quitara la resaca en un instante- algo molesto por lo de dobe (xD)

Sasuke, se lo tomo un poco desconfiado,al momento de tomarlo la resaca se le quito como por arte de magia (ya quisieran todos los borrachos un remedio asi no creen xD)

como aprendiste a preparar ¿esto?- cuestiono el moreno mirandolo inquisidoramente.

pues, veras n.nU, como mis padres como ya te dije anteriormente, murieron y yo me quede con mis abuelos, jyraiya y tsunade, ellos murieron tambien- dijo y agacho la mirada- pero les encantaba el alcohol, asi que yo aprendi desde muy pequeño que cosas eran las que se tenian que tomar para que la resaca, o cualquier otro mal, se les pasara rapido n.n- su buen humos regreso.

Aa… creo que te aceptare en MI casa… - vio como el rubio iba a decir algo pero lo silencio antes-… pero con varias condiciones…

Cual quiera tateybayo… - decia muy animado el rubio

1º no tengo hora de llegada asi que, no preguntes donde ni con quien estaba. 2º tu la varas, plancharas, cosinaras, ey, no reproches ¬¬ - vio cono iba a reclamar.- 3º cada que tenga resaca no, me molestes y me prepararas uno de estos, estamos ¬¬- dijo friamente dejando el vaso en el desayunador y cruzándose de brazos.

¬¬ alguna otra cosa, "jefe"- dijo con sarcasmo.

Pues cuando se me ocurra otra te la dire no te preocupes-decia mientras se encaminaba a la ducha.- puedes ocupar esa habitación- señalaba una que estaba alado de la suya

"era sarcasmo¬¬"- penso cuando sasuke le dio aquella respuesta-Arigato- decia feliz abriendo la puerta y al momento de acerlo salia una avalancha de basura, mas que nada cosas que según sasuke algun dia ocuparia, pero al fin basura (sasu: como k basura ¬¬, basura todo lo que tu tienes en tu habitación / shey: este, mejor asi dejemoslo n.nU)

El rubio, al ver tal desorden solo pudo derramar lágrimas en forma de cascada.

ey, sasuke esto esta lleno de basura T-T, como crees que limpiare todo esto- decia mientras lo observaba.

Pues, agradece que es fin de semana, asi puedes empesar a limpiar, aquí se aplica la segunda condicio, asi que apresurate- decia sin animos y se metia a la ducha.

teme T-T – decia yendo a la puerta a meter sus cosas y empesar a limpiar.

Cuando sasuke salio de la ducha observo varias cajas ordenadas, en la puerta del ahora cuarto de naruto. Se percato que todo estaba ordenado, las cosas que funcionaban las que no, y lo que de plano era basura, y en una caja se dio cuenta de que abia una caja de condones ( sin abrir xD) la tomo y al momento de acerlo naruto salio.

¬/¬ -sasuke

O/O- naruto

Sasuke solo tomo la caja y dijo que lo demas lo tirara.

Sasuke, no hablaba con naruto, ni en la casa, - solo cuentiones estrictamente, sobre el areglo de la casa- ni en el instituto.

Sasuke le impuso una nueva regla a naruto, cuando después de tres semanas de convivencia, encontro a su hermano, itachi, placidamente sentado en su sala platicando con naruto.

PLATICA DESPUES DE HABER ECHADO A ITACHI DE SU CASA

Queda estrictamente, prohibido que metas ha "Itachi" u cualquier otro en mi casa, entendido, ademas que se supone que tienes que hablar con el ¬¬ - decia molesto el uchiha.

-pues nada, solo platica con migo y ya- decia sonrojado, al mirar a los ojos a sasuke, ya que después de dos semanas de estar con el, abeces irlo a buscar borracho y semi desnudo ( por no decir completamente) empesaba a despertar un sentimiento en él, a no decir que naruto tenia tendencias homosexuales, nadie sabia eso.

pasa algo ¬/¬- preguntaba sasuke a naruto, ya que el cada ves que veia al rubio ir por el, en su según inconciencia, le agradaba el aroma de este. Pero el orgullo uchiha nunca lo dejaria decir otra cosa que no fuera SOY-MACHO-Y-AMI- ME-GUSTAN-LOS-TRACEROS-DE-LAS-NENAS.

nada, nada. Ya me voy a dormir, ya que dentro de una semana empiezan los examenes, que nervios T-T- mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, naruto en la facultad tambien era de los mas sobresalientes, por que estudiaba mucho todos los dias( aunque no se lo crean xD).

--

(DESPUES DE VARIOS MESES)

--

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la puerta de su habitación, con los ojos cerrados, como esperando algo, en medio de la oscura noche, de repente, la puerta de naruto se abrió, y de ella salio naruto, con solo el bóxer puesto. Sasuke de despego de la puerta, naruto camino calmadamente asta estar frente a el y tomo la mano que sasuke le ofrecía. Sasuke le llevo asta el mueble.


	2. Recuerdos

_**CAPITULO 2**__**:**__**RECUERDOS**_

Nada, nada. Ya me voy a dormir, ya que dentro de una semana empiezan los exámenes, que nervios – decía muy preocupado, mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, Naruto en la facultad también era de los mas sobresalientes, por que estudiaba mucho todos los días.

--

(DESPUES DE VARIOS MESES)

--

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la puerta de su habitación, con los ojos cerrados, como esperando algo o a alguien, en medio de la oscura noche, de repente, la puerta de la habitación de Naruto se abrió, y salió de esta el rubio con solo el bóxer puesto. Sasuke de despego de la puerta, el rubio camino calmadamente asta estar frente a el y tomo la mano que Sasuke le ofrecía y le llevo asta el mueble donde el se sentó y Naruto quedo de pie, el azabache solo llevaba puesto su pantalón pijama, de repente Naruto se subió encima de el azabache, en cuclillas, lo comenzándolo a besar por todo el torso, primero el cuello, después bajo asta los pezones que empezó a degustar con maestría y pasión desmesurada.

El moreno solo se dejaba hacer hasta que después de un momento Sasuke despego la rubia cabeza de sus pezones casi con brutalidad, y la atrajo a su boca para devorarla con fiereza, probando cada parte de esa deliciosa boca, Naruto se separo y le empezó a besar el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja, aun encima de el, asta que sasuke, dijo en un suspiro, o mas bien como suplica…

vamos, mi Kitsune…mmm… ya no aguanto... hazlo...hazlo … –decía sasuke

al parecer alguien esta impaciente – decía el rubio con una voz sensual, con la mirada extraña y sin brillo.

Naruto, solo bajo asta ponerse de rodillas frente a el, quien abrió las piernas y alzo un poco la pelvis, momento que aprovecho Naruto para bajarle el pantalón pijama, como si eso fuera lo mas natural del mundo. Y se topo con el miembro de Sasuke semirrecto, Naruto le dio un lengüetazo a todo el miembro, Sasuke se estremeció echando su cabeza asia atrás, en ese momento el rubio se metió de golpe el miembro a la boca, comenzando a bajar y a subir, primero muy lentamente, después siguió mas rápido, Sasuke no le decía nada dejaba que hiciera lo que deseara con tal de seguir dentro de esa boca.

ki…kitsuNE!! … ahh!!- era lo único que salía de la boca del azabache, o lo único que podía decir.

Naruto, subía y bajaba ahora despacio, esto mataba a Sasuke, pero sabia que venia algo mejor, Naruto subió a la punta de su pene, al bajar, entre cerro sus dientes ejerciendo un poco de presión, así subía y bajaba lentamente, después de mortificar a sasuke, de esa forma, empezó a succionar el miembro, subiendo y bajando, cuándo llegaba a la punta la mordía ligeramente, esto hacia que sasuke llegara a la gloria, con tan exquisito dolor y excitación. Sasuke sentía el final muy cerca, y se lo hizo saber a naruto.

-kitsune…me…me vengo…- Naru al escuchar eso, sabia que tenia que hacer exactamente, antes de que Sasuke se viniera, y para que lo hiciera de una forma exquisita, (para sasuke claro).

Naruto se metió nuevamente el miembro de Sasuke completamente a la boca, subió en la punta succiono al momento que hacia eso jalo el miembro ligeramente, asiendo que sasuke diera un gran gemido de placer, corriéndose en la boca de naruto, quien bebió todo el liquido espeso con rapides, pero aun su mirada estaba perdida. Sasuke se levanto del sillón, sudado, se subió los pantalones, mientras naruto esperaba de rodillas frente al mueble.

Ya, vete a tu habitación, y has lo de siempre- decía mientras le señalaba en la penumbra la dirección de su habitación (la de naruto).

Naruto obedeció, se paro como si nada y fue así a su habitación, donde cerro la puerta, ya dentro se acostó en su cama, bajo sus bóxers, y se empezó a masturbarse, para bajar la erección que sasuke le había dejado. Sasuke desde la sala escuchaba los gemidos de naruto, el mas que nada, desearía ser el que desfogara a su hermoso kitsune, pero…, no podía, o mas bien su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Como habían llegado a esta situación se preguntaba mentalmente sasuke, mientras entraba a su habitación y se acostaba en la cama recordando la primera ves que descubrió que naruto era… SONÁMBULO.

Tres meses antes

La semana de los exámenes llego y Sasuke seguía de parranda en parranda, pero a un asi era el número "1" de la facultad, pero que decir de Naruto, que se pasaba noches en vela estudiando, porque la presión lo mataba. Ya habían pasado dos exámenes de lo mas fácil, según Sasuke, pero venia el mas difícil, tanto que el azabache ese día no se fue de parranda y repaso una lección, cuando el se fue a acostar vio a Naruto en su mesa de estudio con un cerro de libros, libretas y su laptop.

Hey, dobe, no será mejor que te bayas a dormir – dijo mas para picarlo que para ayudarlo.

¡NOO!!, esto es muy difícil, y yo no puedo con esto, es muy pesado- aunque se alegraba de que aunque sea por sarcasmo Sasuke se preocupara por él.

Como quieras, solo no hagas ruido, que tengo el sueño ligero - decía mientras le daba una mirada fría para perderse en el pasillo, cuando llego a su habitación, se tiro a su cama y se metió en las sabanas y pronto el sueño lo tomo entre sus brazos. No sabe exactamente, por qué pero se levanto después de un rato, sobresaltado, y algo sudado –y no era por el sueño nada inocente que acababa de tener- y escucho ruido proveniente de la cocina. Salió enojado, ese dobe lo había despertado de su sueño con… lo mataría.

Sasuke salió y efectivamente se encontró con un rubio espaldas que movía cosas por toda la cocina.

hey, dobe, deja de hacer ruido, que te dije sobre eso- decía ligeramente molesto, pero al no recibir respuesta se acerco mas al rubio- dobe, contéstame cuando te hablo quedo claro – mientras lo miraba mas molesto que antes, pero al igual no recibió respuesta, asi que cuando llego tras el lo volteo- dobe, ¿usurantoncachiUsuratonkachi? – al momento de voltearlo, se topo con sus ojos azules, pero no brillaban como de costumbre con la luz de la luna. (recuerden que se levanto y ya era como de madrugada asi que todo estaba oscuro)

sasuke- dijo en un murmullo el rubio, sin camisa y en bóxers, porque así duerme el. rubio (¬ que bien).

Pasa algo na... –no pudo terminar porque el rubio lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso, en un beso que demandaba amor y pasión, que sasuke al momento de reaccionar, lo empujo.- ¡NARUTO, QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA!! - grito muy rojo del coraje, zarandeándolo.

Que escándalo, porque me gritas- decía el rubio con sus ojos azules brillantes.

Como que porque, por lo que hiciste ¬/¬- decía molesto, aun sin soltarlo.

Y que…- no dijo más porque se percato, de que sasuke lo tomaba por los hombros, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba semidesnudo.- KYAAA!! , ¿porque estoy aquí?, ¿así?, y ¿contigo? O/O – decía sorprendido al comentómomento que sasuke lo soltaba y se alejaba unos pasos atrás.

¬¬, mmm, dime no recuerdas lo que hiciste- preguntaba el azabache, con duda en su voz..

¬¬ mmm, si recordara no te preguntaría- le respondía en la misma forma.

¬¬ mmm, pues…- al recordar un ligero calor lo embargo "demonios, porque este dobe me hace estar asi, que le invento", en eso se percato que había unos vasos rotos en la mesa

Y bien. Pregunte… algo- decía algo apenado, porque se percato que sasuke tampoco traía camisa, pero si traía pantalón pijama.

Pues… rompiste esos vasos, de ahí – señalaba con el dedo índice, el lugar.

Pero por que aria una cosa como esa O.O – se decía muy sorprendido

Porque eres un dobe ¬o¬ - respondía, regresando a su habitación.

Hey, no me digas asi .- decía al momento que se acercaba a donde estaban los vasos.

¬¬, valeaja, como digas, me regresare a dormir, y tu ya no andes rompiendo cosas.- mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación

A mi se me hace que tu rompiste estos vasos y me echas la culpa a mí – se decía por lo bajo.

Ya había pasado ese incidente, pero sasuke no podía sacárselo de su cabeza.

Esa noche no pudo dormir mas, al día siguiente estaban en el examen, aunque lo hizo sin tomarle importancia, seguía muy pensativo, cosa que no se notaba ya que el siempre estaba serio, y todos pensaban que era pensativo.

Pensamientos de sasuke maldición, porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa, ¿porque el dobe estaba así anoche?, y ¿Por qué no recuerda lo que hizo? ò.o - pensaba molesto ¿estará jugando con migo? ¿Se estará tratando de burlar de sasuke Uchiha? - sus pensamientos estaban mas desbordados que nunca. como podría ser que ese usurantoncachi lo tratara de perturbar en su vida. No se lo permitiría

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, cuando se topo con sus amigos de parranda.

Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, ¿que planes tienen para hoy en la noche?- preguntaba, ya que al día siguiente el examen era mas fácil.

pues los de siempre, ¿vienes?- decía un joven de pelo revoltoso color marrón y unas marcas en el rostro.

Claro, solo espero que las chicas de esta ves estén mejores-

Si, fue muy problemático, la noche anterior, con esa tipa de pelo rosa, está bien que nos gusten las putas, pero no de esa magnitud- lo apoyaba fastidiado, otro que tenía una mirada como de fatiga.

Porque no traes mejor a tu prima e Neji- decía un tipo, con lentes de sol, y una chamarra negra que le tapaba la mitad del rostro, mirando a un sujeto de ojos blancos y mirada furiosa, por el comentario- son mejores si son calladas, no creen chicos

No metas a mí prima en estas cosas, y nunca se las presentare, bola de sabandijas- decía neji sin cambiar su expresión – además dudo que mi prima te haga caso, a ella no le gustan insectos como tutú.

Baya shino, como te dijo- se burlaba kiba.

Ya cállense, dejen de hablar de la buena de la prima de neji- cayo sasuke con una sonrisa picara.

Si dejen de hablar de la buena de mí… Como que...O´O –decía neji volteando a ver a sasuke con el seño fruncido neji al percatarse del doble sentido de las palabras de sasuke.

Jajajajaja- rieron todo, menos neji claro. Los jóvenes tomaron su rumbo a las clases, en la noche llegaría la hora de la diversión.

--

Bueno espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, la verdad queria componer antes de subir este el capitulo uno, pero no me a dado tiempo, apuradamente tube tiempo para componer este, espero que si no les guste, no dejen comentario. Bueno cuidence, y no se preocupen tarde (demaciado) pero seguro. Y digan k les parecio!!


	3. Revelando sentimientos

Capítulo tres

Como siempre, Naruto, al salir de la universidad, iba directo a la casa, a estudiar para el examen del día siguiente. Cuando llegaba no había nadie, sabía bien que Sasuke no estaría, y que alguien desconocido llamaría en la madrugada para decirle que si por favor podría ir a recoger a un tipo con cara de pervertido.

Caminando por la universidad, tenía que pasar por la dirección general de intercambios de alumnos, donde casualmente trabajaba Itachi, quien "casualmente" salía de su oficina.

-¡Hola! Naru… ¿pero que haces por aquí?, ¿que casualidad la de toparnos, verdad? -mencionaba Itachi mientras abrazaba a Naruto por los hombros.

-Cómo que qué casualidad, --U si siempre que paso por aquí pareciera que me esperaras para acompañarme -le respondía.

-La verdad… así es U.U, pero no te gusta que lo haga ;;... aparte, así no nos vamos solos, también te puedo invitar a cenar. Sí, qué buena idea -, vamos a cenar Naru -mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia su auto.

-Pe…pero, tengo que ir a estudiar, además apenas y hemos platicado una vez, casi no te conozco… -trataba de defenderse para que lo dejara libre.

-Pues eso se puede arreglar, sólo tienes que aceptar mi invitación y conocerme, además no me digas que la vas a ¿rechazar? -decía, mientras se le acercaba provocativamente al joven rubio.

-Pero…mañana tenemos examen y… y ... O/O

-Nada de eso, sabes que no puedes despreciarme, tómalo como la forma de agradecerme que te haya ayudado a entrar a la universidad, y a tener casa -mientras le susurraba al oído, muy sensualmente.

-Está bien... sólo… no te acerques demásiado -decía muy ruborizado el rubio.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, específicamente, en una especie de burdel, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji y Kiba estaban acompañados por una mujer cada uno, la de Sasuke era pelirroja y de ojos verdes; la de Shikamaru de cabellera oscura y unos grandes ojos azules; la de Shino, cabello azulado con ojos color miel; a Neji, cabellos rubios y ojos negros; y Kiba una de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos grises.

-Sasuke, ¿sucede algo?, estés muy serio, más de lo de costumbre -preguntaba la chica que tenia a lado sirviéndole una bebida-. Normalmente estás muy alegre, a tu manera. Especialmente cuando te atiendo yo -decía melosamente, mientras restregaba sus senos, hechos en cirugía y pagados por un político corrupto, sobre la espalda de Sasuke.

Sasuke se levantó y la tomó del brazo, jalándola hasta una de las habitaciones que había en aquel lugar, los demás no dijeron nada, no era extraño que él hiciera eso.

La mujer se dejó guiar, y cómo no, pues quien la jalaba era nada más y nada menos que el más guapo de los clientes, y el único que había poseído a cada una de las del lugar, el legendario chico que a ninguna besó.

Al llegar al dichoso cuarto, nuestro pervertido favorito dejó a la mujer en medio de la habitación, y fue a cerrar con llave la puerta.

La mujer no hacía nada, Sasuke por fin se acercó a ella, y habló con voz sensual pero dura.

-Mira así están las cosas. Te ordeno que me beses –dijo sin rodeos, la mujer se quedo con los ojos como platos, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿él le había pedido a ella que lo besara? No se lo podía creer, más que eso ninguna de las jóvenes se lo creería- Si no quieres, le puedo decir a otra, total creo que a muchas más les en... -No pudo terminar de decir más, la trepadora lo tomó casí salvajemente por el cuello y lo besó tan apasíonadamente como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Sasuke la apartó, la mujer no cabía en su mundo, aun veía estrellitas.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, aquí esta tu paga -mientras se la aventaba a la cama- me retiro -encaminándose a la puerta.

-Espera -decía recuperando el sentido-. ¿Por qué no te quedas?, ¿qué no me amás, no por eso me pediste que te besara?

-No te creas la gran cosa, tus besos sabe mal, ni siquiera me hizo exitarme un poco -decía con una voz muy fría

-Espera, por lo que sabemos todas, a ninguna has dejado que te bese, o tú a ella -decía dolida-. Eso quiere decir que yo soy la primera.

-No te creas tan especial por eso, tu eres una simple tana, no te creas nada especial para mí.

-Entonces ya has besado a alguien, ¿quién fue?, ¡QUIEN FUE LA MALDITA QUE NOS HA QUITADO A NUESTRO SASUKE! -decía mientras se abalanzaba contra él.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -salía rápido por la puerta y la cerró en el momento justo para que ella quedara estampada contra la puerta -vaya creo que esto no fue muy buena idea- mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de parranda.

-Vaya Sasuke ha pasado algo, has salido muy rápido -decía Kiba al verlo salir por el pasíllo que lleva a las habitaciones del lugar.

-Nada, estoy bien, pero no me siento con ganas de emborracharme hasta vomitar hoy -mientras tomaba su abrigo y llaves del coche-. Me voy a dar una vuelta, nos vemos mañana -parecía algo diferente mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida, y sus amigos lo notaron.

Mientras tanto, Ita y Naru se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante, donde Itachi trataba de seducir (ocupando todo su encanto sensual) a Naruto. Mientras él, más nervioso que un pollo que sabe que lo van a matar, y más rojo que un jitomate maduro, trataba de apartar a Itachi, quien le quería dar de comer en la boca.

-Vamos, abre la boca, te gustará -decía acercándole el tenedor.

-Pe…pero…pero yo tengo mi… mi propia comida, y puedo comer solo, no es necesario que… -y le metió el tenedor, las jóvenes meseras (algunas) lloraban por Itachi, y otras sufrieron una hemorragia nasal por la imagen de amor dada por ellos.

-Ves, a que te gustó, ¿verdad? -dijo dándole una sonrisa que derritió a la mesera que se acercó para preguntarles si deseaban algo más de beber.

-Vaya, tenías razón, está muy rico -decía con los ojos en forma de estrellitas-. ¿Qué es… qué es, dattebayo?… ¿Eh, qué es?

-Es pollo en salsa de champiñones -decía con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, nunca lo había probado –devolviéndole la sonrisa, que si no fuera Itachi Uchiha el que lo vio, en ese preciso momento se tira encima de él para quitarle la ropa y poseerlo-. De hecho casí nunca como cosas ricas hmhmhm.

-Bueno, si aceptaras yo te prepararía cosas ricas -con voz sensual, que a más de una chica chismosa, porque casí nadie los perdía de vista y los que estaban cerca dejaban de platicar para escuchar su conversación, se desmayó.

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso sabes cocinar? -sorprendido por eso.

-Claro, un hombre solo debe de saber cocinar, ¿de que crees que me alimento? -decía divertido por la expresión de asombro de parte de Naruto.

-Pues tu hermano vivía solo, y que yo sepa no sabe cocinar -decía pensativo, tocándose la barbilla.

-Fuuuuu..., mi hermanito es un tonto, la verdad no sé si come.

-Jajaja, sí, yo a veces me pregunto lo mismo - -decía muy animado.

-Bueno, ya… ¿por qué no nos vamos de aquí, Naruto?

-¿Por qué? Aquí todo esta muy tranquilo, y apenas he tocado mi comida -decía mirándole a los ojos, pero bajó la mirada, porque sus ojos le recordaban a cierta persona, a parte que le daba vergüenza, ya que cada vez que le miraba…

-Sí, eso es lo que me molesta -le hace señales para que se acerque para que sólo él pueda oírlo, y así lo hace Naru-… todos están escuchando nuestra platica, y eso no me agrada.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas, puedes venir a mi casa, allá está muy tranquilo.

-Ah, bueno… y ¿por qué no a la mía? -decía más sensualmente- Aparte, a mi hermanito no le agrada mi presencia mucho, por cuestiones de pensamiento diferente.

-Pues, porque tu casa está muy lejos -"eso creo y eso espero… también porque no quiero estar mucho tiempo despierto, además de que no tengo coche...TT"-... además no te preocupes, aunque no llevo mucho tiempo con Sasuke, he aprendido su forma de vida, y hoy es día de fiesta para él, así que no creo que llegue hasta entrada la madrugada. No hay de que preocuparse -decía muy confiado.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, te creo, vamos a tu casa -mientras alzaba la mano para que le trajeran la cuenta.

Sasuke se encontraba dando vueltas por la carretera sin rumbo fijo, pensando, divagando, imaginando cosas sin sentido, y más que nada planteándose ciertos sentimiento que se le anteponían a los ya existentes, que lo confundían más.

En casa de Sasuke, Itachi se encontraba sentado en un sofá que estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada, estaba sentado apoyando una pierna sobre él y la otra en el piso, de lado, frente a Naruto, que ocupaba el otro costado del sofá, viéndolos de frente Itachi estaba del lado izquierdo y Naruto de lado derecho, mirándose de frente.

-¿En serio eso pasó? -preguntaba a Ita, quien le contaba una de sus anécdotas universitarias.

-De verdad, después de no dormir por una semana me quedaron estas ojeras -señalando las marcas debajo de los ojos

-Vaya, pero no se te ven mal, te dan personalidad, te ves… bien -habían llegado hace dos horas, se la habían pasado platicando de cualquier cosa, más que nada la escuela y anécdotas pasadas. Naruto no hablaba mucho, pero le fascinaba escuchar a Itachi.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú lo crees? -mientras se acercaba un poco al chico rubio.

-Sí, te ves… como decirlo… -no se dio cuenta de la proximidad de Itachi, ya que había cerrado los ojos para pensar en la forma de describirlo.

-¿Atractivo...? –mientras la distancia entre ellos se hizo nula. Naru seguía con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al momento de contestar.

-¡Exacto! -mientras se quedó viendo a esos ojos negros profundos. Itachi lo hipnotizó con su mirada.

-¿Qué tan atractivo te parezco? -decía con voz sensual, pero fría a la vez.

-Yo… -Itachi se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Naruto- Yo… -Naruto sabía qué iba a pasar si la situación seguía así, una parte de él quería empujarlo o darle un golpe para alejarlo, pero otra más fuerte le hizo cerrar los ojos, al momento que sintió que la mano derecha de Itachi le tomaba ambas suyas, al mismo tiempo que con la izquierda tomaba su rostro para levantarlo un poco. Pudo sentir el aliento cálido, acompasado de la respiración de Itachi.

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ! -Naruto se sobresaltó tanto que abrió los ojos de golpe. Itachi volteó a ver a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta, mientras apartaba las manos que aprisionaban a Naruto. Sasuke había llegado.

(Notas del capítulo tres)

Qué especie, si era un burdel a toda ley.

Y creo que sí me la bañe con eso del legendario. Si se preguntan cuantas chavas hay en el lugar, como unas 50 contando a la dueña.

Por cierto el termino de tana lo saqué de una tarea que hice xD.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Sasuke se encontraba dando vueltas, perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se percato en donde se encontraba. Pero al parecer el destino quería que regresara a su casa, así lo hizo, doblo la calle, se metió por unos callejones y salió por la avenida que lo llevaba directo a su hogar.

"Tal vez el dobe siga estudiando", pensó, e inconscientemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "si así es, le diré que me prepare un licuado, JaJaJa, solo para molestarlo".

Llego mas rápido de lo que había pensado, vio que un coche parecido al de su hermano se encontraba estacionado frente a su casa, pero no le tomo importancia; siempre le había dejado muy claro a su hermano, que no lo quería ver asta que cambiara esa maldita idea de pensar. Además que tendría que hacer él en su casa. No tenía ganas de pensar en su hermano, tenía cosas más importantes en su cabeza.

Se estaciono en el lugar de siempre, bajo del carro, lo apago, le puso el seguro camino pesadamente asta la entrada de su casa, subió los tres escalones como si le pesaran cinco kilos cada pierna, tanto pensar lo dejaba exhausto. Metió la llave en la cerradura, giro la perilla, y lo que vio a continuación no se lo esperaba ni en otra vida.

Su hermano, Itachi, se encontraba casi encima de su compañero cuarto; quien se encontraba con lo ojos cerrados; tomándolo por la barbilla, a milímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

Su reacción, fue furia total.

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!- Sasuke se encamino asta el sofá, con un rostro de furia, siguió hablando.- ¡QUE DEMONIOS, HACES EN MI CASA! ¡LARGATE!- dirigiéndose a Itachi.

- ¡Espera Sasuke!, esta no es simplemente tu casa, también es mía ahora.- mientras se levantaba de un brinco del sofá, para encararlo.

- ¡TÚ TE CALLAS, Y TÚ AFUERA! ¡QUE ESPERAS!- dirigiendo toda su furia a ambos.

- ¡Sasuke!- empezaba a levantar la voz Naruto.

- ¡MIRA, O TE CALLAS O TE CORRO A TI TAMBIEN!- decía mas que enojado.

- Tranquilo Naru, yo tuve la culpa por venir. No te preocupes Sasuke, no volveré a tu casa si es lo que quieres, pero no lo eches.- mientras tomaba su saco y se dirigía a la puerta, seguido por la mirada de Sasuke y Naruto.

- Pero Itachi, esta es mi casa, tanto como suya...- asía ademan de seguirle pero Sasuke le detuvo con una mirada fría.

- ¡Tú te quedas aquí adentro, después vengo por ti!- mientras salía tras su hermano, y cerraba de un portazo la puerta.

Ya fuera de la morada, empezó a decirle todo lo que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

- Y bien, me puedes explicar que demonios asías metido en "MI" casa, besuqueándote con aquel, ya te he dicho que si vas a hacer sus cosas, sea lejos de mi y que no me entere, bien sabes que pienso de todo ello.- decía mirándolo aun con odio, pero mas con desprecio.- y agradece que creo que ese maldito bastardo es normal, y que solo lo agarraste por un momento, porque sino lo corro en este precisó momento.

- ¡no te expreses así de el!- decía tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, mirándolo enojado.

- Suéltame, no me toques con tus asquerosas manos. Sabes que me das asco, tu y tus malditas porquerías. - mirándolo a los ojos. Itachi deshizo el agarre.- vez, tengo razón. Tu y tus asquerosos gustos.

- Sasuke, te lo dije ase años cuando empezaste con tu odio sin sentido sobre mis inclinaciones sexuales. Tú hablas así porque nunca te has enamorado, y cuando eso suceda no creo que distingas o te importe si es hombre o mujer.- mientras alzaba el rostro para verlo a la cara.

- Yo no creo en esas cosas, y bien lo sabes. El amor no existe.

- Yo pensaba igual que tú, pero me di cuanta a tiempo.

- No me compares con un tipo como tú. No eres mas que basura, no creas que no se que te mandaron a estudiar al extranjero porque mis padres descubrieron que te revolcabas con ese bastardo de Deidara. El fue el maldito que te metió en eso, pero que paso cuando regresaste...- Sasuke hizo ademan de recordar. Itachi lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos.-...así, como no se pudo revolcar mas con tigo, te sustituyo por otro, no es así. Me dan asco tú y tu maldito amor.- dicho esto escupió a los pies de Itachi.

- No...no hables así de Deidara...eso no fue lo que sucedió- mientras le soltaba un puñetazo en el rostro. Los recuerdos regresaban a su mente.

- Pégame... - dijo recuperándose.- pégame todo lo que quieras, pero no cambiara nada, nada de lo que eres.- Itachi se dio media vuelta, bajo los escalones restantes, para cruzar la acera y subir a su coche. No tenia ganas de discutir mas con él, siempre acababan igual.- si quieres ver a ese maldito que te dejo en Naruto, te recomiendo que bayas buscando a otro, porque si descubro que él pertenece a tu maldito grupo... en la universidad no habrá lugar para él.- esto ultimo lo dijo para si mismo.

Naruto se sentó, esperando a que Sasuke entrara, no escucho nada de la platica. No le importo. Solo escucho en carro de Itachi al marcharse, todo el demás rato se la paso pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado de no haber llegado Sasuke en ese precisó momento.

Sasuke entro. Aun lo veía, con los ojos que echaban chispas.

- Que dirás en tu defensa- mirándolo fijamente.

- Que quieres que te diga, yo no hice nada malo. Y tú te pones como loco.

- ¡ como loco! Como loco dices. Imagínate. Vengo a mi casa, pensando en que voy a descasar, imaginándome caer en mi cama. Y cuando abro la puerta que es lo que veo... mi hermano que odio... y a MÍ...- por alguna razón Sasuke puso mucho énfasis en esa silaba, tanto que se percato de eso y se pregunto, porque cuando estaba con Naruto, su carácter se modificaba a tal grado de solo sentir, otro sentimiento que no definía.

- ¿Tu que?- pregunto Naruto con un extraño sentimiento por esa silaba de propiedad, que menciono Sasuke.

- ...Mí sofá...infestado de él.- dijo antes de que lo interpretara de otra forma.

- Ha...- dijo un tanto desilusionado.

- Además de que te prohibido meter a personas en MI casa sin mi autorización- decía con su tono normal de voz, prepotente.

- Pero eso no lo dijiste. No me vengas con eso ahora.- decía inflando las mejillas.

- Pues no pero te dije que te diría reglas nuevas, y esta es una de ellas.

- A pues venga haber, que tontería dirás.- decía mirando asía un costado.

- Queda estrictamente, prohibido que metas ha "Itachi" u cualquier otro en mi casa, entendido, además que se supone que tienes que hablar con el - decía molesto el Uchiha, mirandolo friamente.

- pues nada, solo platica con migo y ya- decía sonrojado, al mirar a los ojos a Sasuke, ya que después de dos semanas de estar con el, abecés irlo a buscar borracho y casi desnudo (por no decir completamente) empezaba a despertar un sentimiento en él, a no decir que Naruto tenia tendencias homosexuales, nadie sabia eso. Y mejor a un, ya que no sabia lo que pensaba Sasuke al respectó.

- Pues cuando yo entre no parecía muy interesante la platica- lo dijo, y al momento sintió ganas de matar a alguien.- pasa algo - preguntaba Sasuke, quien parecía incomodo por la forma de mirar del rubio, mientras le retenía la mirada, ya que el cada ves que veía al rubio ir por él, en su según inconsciencia, le agradaba el aroma de este. Pero el orgullo Uchiha nunca lo dejaría decir otra cosa que no fuera SOY-MACHO-Y-AMI- ME-GUSTAN-LOS-TRACEROS-DE-LAS-NENAS. Además de todo lo que pensaba sobre la homosexualidad, la aborrecía, sus amigos también, nunca caería en lo mismo de su hermano Itachi, y siempre se lo dijo. Y su mente solo le decía que le agradaba su aroma por que estaba borracho.

- Nada, nada. Ya me voy a dormir, ya que dentro de una semana empiezan los exámenes, del segundo parcial. Ni bien terminamos estos y ya nos meten los demás, que nervios T-T- mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

- He dobe... pero si aun no terminan... todavía nos quedan tres. Mañana asemos dos y pasado el otro. Que no lo recuerdas, a pues como si andas muy ocupado- dijo con sarcasmo lo ultimo. Por alguna razón al recordarlo solo quería estrangular algo.

- ¡WAAAA!!, es cierto, y se me olvido por completo, que are -decia mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza y jalaba sus cabellos dorados, y por sus mejillas resbalaban lagrimas de sesesperacion.

- Hey, hey... con cuidado, no quiero que llenes de cabello el piso. Mira te diré esto, solo porque no te quiero todo la noche despierto asiendo escándalo. Lo que vendrá son lo último que dicto el maestro, Kakashi. Y el otro solo es de saber razonar, el maestro Iruka no hace muchas preguntas.

- te lo agradezco.- dijo recuperando su animo de siempre- Pero un momento...como sabes eso. No me digas que... Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- pose dramática, de que eres un ladrón y te descubrí.

- Claro que no, solo escuche cuando estos platicaban-mientras se encaminada a su habitación- ahora no molestes, que este a sido un dia muy largo. Pesado y horrible.- mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

- Bueno, pero es muy extraño que ayas llegado temprano, ¿no fue una noche fructífera?

- No te importa... además algo me dijo que llegara pronto a MI casa, no quiero ni pensar lo que pudo haber pasado en mi ausencia, si me tardo mas- y nuevamente ese sentimiento.

- No hubiera pasado nada- dijo en voz muy baja.

- Dijiste algo.

- No, nada, solo que descanses.

- Si. Claro.- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación para tratar de no pensar más en lo ocurrido en el día, ni en nada más.

continuara...

fin capi 4

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

_**Como podrán ver el capitulo 4 no tiene nombre u.ù me gustaría que me dieran una idea para poder ponerle nombre. Por sierto que les recuerdo que cuando hay Internet en mi casa no es muy probable que pueda escribí, y además que acabo de entrar a la escuela a quinto semestre de prepa (para quines sean de otros lugares, les digo que es ya casi (un año) voy para la uni XD, espero en dios verdad) bueno espero que tengan paciencia y recomienden mi fic XS para que sienta la presión . bueno espero que les aya gustado - el cap 5 espero no tardar mucho cuídense y animo en todo lo que hagan y se propongan. Por cierto espero que alguien lea esto, ya que me e dado cuanta que muchos no lo hacen, y por cierto les quería preguntar que por favor me digan en que tiempo les cuento la historia, porque me hicieron un comentario de los tiempos u.ù. pero espero que les entiendan. **_


	5. Jugando con un sonambulo

Notas capítulo:

**Notas capítulo:**

_Bueno este Cáp. lo estoy volviendo a escribir ya que se me borro lo de la memoria y con ella todas mis imágenes que iba a subir a la del cliente amante o amigo TT._

_Pero bueno, espero que este les guste mas, lo cambie totalmente ya que no tenia a mi musa de la perversión con migo, lamento por lo que le are al pobre fic, pero es que la verdad no va como me gustaría u.u, por esa razón lo hago no malentiendan, no lo dejare varado (como nuestro amor --U, ni vergüenza tengo) _

_También les digo que la musa esta más perversa con el de cliente amante o amigo T-T asi que cualquier apoyo perverso xD favor de hacérmelo llegar, para que me inspire._

_Por cierto lamento la demora pero tuve razones de fuerza mayor para ello, quien quiera decirme asta de que me voy a morir por favor lean las notas finales. _

_Según yo no iba a subir este asta que subiera el tres de cliente pero bueno._

_Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a masashi kishimoto-sensei, a quien se los pedí personalmente, diciéndole que quería usar sus personajes para mis perversiones yaois, y el respondió"si", pero me das una copia con mucho Iemon._

/Capitulo 5/

OoOoOoOoO **jugando con un sonámbulo** OoOoOoOoO

Otra vez, estaba en una situación extraña. Empezó como juego pero después no lo pudo detener, la verdad, habían pasado varias cosas para que lo llevara a esa situación, aun así ¿porque demonios tuvo que ser esa revista exactamente la que tomara?, y le diera esas ideas al rubio, ¿porque tenia que ser tan depravado? Claro genes Uchiha tenia que tener.

Ahora lo que veía lo estaba excitando, la imagen depravada que le proporcionaba la persona que estaba en el suelo, la forma descarada con la que se tocaba lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Su rostro, mostraba deseo y placer, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban unos lindos suspiros. Hera más hermoso que cualquier mujer que hubiera tenido enfrente, y eso le molestaba.

- _"porque, no puedo dejar de verlo" _esos eran los pensamientos de Sasuke.- _"demonios, ya se puso dura"_- cada vez, estaba mas molesto consigo mismo.- "_relájate, respira profundo, exhala ¡voltea la puta cara o cierra los ojos, y recuerda que es lo que hiciste para que ese dobe se pusiera así, y has algo para que se detenga" _-pensamientos desesperados, para una persona desesperada.

_ -"Si ya eran más de las tres de la tarde, y aun no despertaba. Eso se debía a que habían tenido una semana muy pesada, los exámenes habían acabado para dar comienzo a la nueva ronda de exámenes que se avecinaban el lunes próximo y..."- _recordaba lo que sucedió en la semana.-... _"no idiota eso es muy atrás, pero no puedo concentrarme con esos gemiditos...intentémoslo de nuevo. Inhala, exhala y tranquilízate, ¡que no abrieras los ojos!" - _se regañaba interiormente por lo que acababa de hacer, la imagen seguía siendo muy depravada, pero le encantaba, muchas cosas se le vinieron a la mente que podría hacer, una cosa tenia segura Naruto era sonámbulo.

/ EN LA MAÑANA /

- ¡SASUKE, DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! - era lo que gritaba Kiba fuera de la casa de Sasuke, ya eran las tres de la tarde y al parecer no se despertaba.

- No tan fuerte, que no vez que aun tenemos resaca.- decía Shikamaru, quien se encontraba parado frente a las escaleras, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Deberías aprender a Shino, el nunca deja en su casa sus gafas y su chamarra que lo protege del ruido.- decía Neji, quien se encontraba recargado del lado izquierdo de las escaleras, masajeándose las sienes.

- Eso es porque yo si se tomar, no como ustedes.- se defendía Shino, quien estaba recargado en el lado derecho de las escaleras.

La puerta era fuertemente aporreada, mientras que dentro de la casa aun no tenían sentido del tiempo, habían pasado el sábado jugando asta altas horas de la mañana Xbox, ya que ninguno quería perder.

_/ Naruto estaba sentado frente al televisor, eran las dos de la tarde y ya había terminado de limpiar la casa. Sasuke estaba deambulando arreglándose para salir. De repente Sasuke dejo de escuchar el ruido del televisor, y se asomo por la puerta viendo como el rubio colocaba la consola y los cables, arreglando todo para un buen rato de diversión._

- _¿que ases dobe?- pregunto el pelinegro sin terminarse de arreglar acercándose al televisor._

- _Que no es obvio.- sin dejar de poner los controles._

- _A lo que me refería, es porque agarras las cosas que no son tuyas sin permiso._

- _Esto estaba entre toda esa basura además, el cable de conexión al televisor ya no funcionaba además ya ni lo ocupas, si no lo hubiera compuesto no lo hubieras visto y ni te acordarías de él._

- _Y tú que sabes._

- _Tal vez lo arrumbaste porque eres muy tonto para esto._

- _Corrección, dobe, tienes que ser un tonto para eso.- mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección a su alcoba._

- _Claro, pero aun así es tuyo.- dijo en voz irónica pero baja, pero aun así el pelinegro lo escucho. _

_El juego comenzó, Sasuke inmediatamente volteo el rosto al reconocer la música y los sonidos provenientes de la pantalla, su juego favorito "la salvación del mundo", la verdad había arrumbado el Xbox porque el cable de la consola ya se había estropeado de tanto usarlo y le dio flojera comprar otro._

_Naruto comenzó a jugar, a la atenta mirada obscura, pero no era muy bueno, esto le molestaba a Sasuke, porque tenia que ser tan dobe, que no se daba cuenta que con el control R1, podría haber dado mas de un golpe, y si combinaba arriba, derecha, izquierda con el golpe del pie izquierdo, podría haber acabado y haber encontrado la puerta mas rápido. No llevaba ni cinco minutos y ya había perdido siete veces, acaso no podía mantenerse en pie._

- _¡Que no puedes hacer esto!- grito Sasuke mientras se abalanzaba a tomar el control, y hacer unos rápidos movimientos de los dedos para vencer a todos los oponentes y así acabar el primer encuentro._

- _Pero que demonios te pasa, es mi juego deja que yo lo haga.- mientras arrebataba el control._

- _Pero que dices, si ni siquiera puedes estar jugando dos minutos seguidos, dama para acá te mostraré como se hace.- mientras se acomodaba en el sillón junto a Naruto y comenzaba jugar, Naruto molesto conecto el segundo control, y reseteo el juego._

- _Pero a ti que te ocurre, que no vez que..._

- _Que no dijiste que me mostrarías, pues no quiero peleemos, tu con el control dos y yo con el uno._

- _Pero que dices, el uno es mío, ya que tú no sabes manejarlo._

- _Eso es porque yo no soy un vicioso._

- _Como sea, el que gane uno de dos se queda con el control uno, mientras tanto es mío._

- _Acepto.- se miraron como si se quisieran matar, pero ustedes saben el control uno es el mejor._

_Así comenzó una batalla, en el Xbox, por ver quien era merecedor del control uno, Naruto por pura suerte gano, pero eso Sasuke no lo permitiría y así siguieron jugando, cambiando de nivel de juego, y de control. Hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron, ya no les importaba quien tenia el control uno o dos solo les interesaba probar quien era el mejor._

_ En medio de la noche el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, cosa que Sasuke no atendió ya que no podía perder otra vez ante ese dobe, después de que se calmara el teléfono de la casa sonó, y aun así no lo atendieron, las 4 de la mañana y aun seguían jugando un juego de pelea, si no fuera porque se les fue la luz, aun seguirían jugando. Ya que la última vez había sido empate. / _

La puerta fue abierta después de un rato, de ser golpeada, por un sasuke muy ojeroso.

- vaya, Sasuke, si te ibas a ir a divertir al menos nos hubieras hablado, nosotros que pensamos que no querías después de no haber contestado el teléfono.- decía Kiba, quien bajo la mano al momento que la puerta se abrió.

- Que demonios, quieres tan temprano.- hablo con su tono molesto.

- Todavía que venimos a ver como estabas. Además, nada de temprano, ya son las tres de la tarde y aun sigues...- kiba, dejaba de hablar al momento de ver una sombra salir, aparentemente, de la habitación de sauce al cuartó de baño.- baya Sasuke tienes compañía, yo que pensaba que no invitabas a nadie a tu casa.

- ¿Que sasuke, tiene a alguna metida en su casa?- decía Neji, sorprendido caminando asía la puerta.

- Eso no me lo pierdo, debe de estar buenísima para estar en su casa.- decía Shino con su voz de ultratumba, aproximándose a la puerta.

- O muy especial.- razonaba Shikamaru quien avanzaba de frente a sasuke.

Mientras los chicos, estaban en la puerta tratando de entrar, naruto se encontraba bañando tranquilamente, escuchando mucho alboroto afuera.

- sasuke ¿por que no nos dejas entrar?- cuestionaba kiba, mientras era empujado por sasuke.

- Porque... no... es nadie... importante... - decía mientras ahora trataba de alejar de la entrada a kiba y neji.

De pronto el peso de sus dos compañeros le gano, asiendo que cayeran al interior de la casa.

- baya que ustedes son problemáticos, shk...- decía shikamaru mientras miraba al interior de la casa donde ellos estaban tirados.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto una voz desconocida para los muchachos, pero conocida para sasuke.

Naruto quien veía a sasuke, siendo aplastado por dos jóvenes, uno de cabellos castaños, con dos marcas en el rostro, el otro de cabello largo negro con ojos color blanco, quienes lo miraron muy fijamente; ya que traía el cabello goteando, una toalla alrededor de la cintura a marrada por el costado, por su abdomen descubierto bajaban las gotas que se perdían en el inicio de toalla; al momento de hablar.

- nada que te interese, dobe.- dijo con su vos fria y molesta el uchiha, mientras se trataba de levantar.

- Hum...- indignado el joven de cabellos rubios, fue a su habitación, molesto.

Sasuke con toda la fuerza, que era bastante, se quito de encima a los muchachos.

- baya sasuke no sabíamos que habías cambiado tus gustos.- decía kiba mientras se sacudía sus ropas.

- Aunque a un así sigue siendo atractivo.- decía neji, quien también se levantaba.

- Pero que... - mencionaba sasuke a medias por que kiba lo interrumpió.

- No tienes de que avergonzarte, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos...- decía al momento que llegaba al lado de sasuke y lo abrazaba por los hombros, para demostrarle su apoyo.

- Bueno hombre, siempre, pensé que cambiarias tu pensar hacia ese tipo de relaciones pero nunca pensé que asta este punto.- decía shikamaru quien entraba a la casa con las manos en el bolsillo.

- Mi forma de pensar en ese tipo de relaciones no...- fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta pero esta vez por shino.

- Bueno sasuke, si no quieres aceptarlo aun, toma estas revistas...- dijo mientras aparecía por detrás de Sasuke, este se volteaba y al momento shino depositaba unas cuantas revistas porno en sus manos, con unas portadas un tanto incitantes.

- Como demonios llegaste asta ese lugar tan repentinamente.-decia asustado kiba, quien se separo dos pasos de Sasuke, rompiendo el abrazo, al momento de escuchar la vos de shino.

- Y lo mas importante a un, de donde sacaste estas revistas.- preguntaba Sasuke mirando las distintas portadas, que eras por demás decir de chicas semidesnudas, asta que vio una que no era precisamente una chica pero no por eso eran menos lindos.- ¡¡pero que demonios es esto!!...- decía exaltado por la portada de una de las revistas, donde se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno mayor que el otro. El mayor, de lentes, ojos cafeces, mirada penetrante y cabello grisáceo, abrazaba a uno menor, de cabellos castaños claros, ojos azules, quien bebía un vaso de licor, ambos con la camisa abierta, mojados y el mayor con una mano en el pecho del menor.

- Es para que decidas.- decía tranquilamente, con su vos de ultra tumba.

- Caramba shino como llevas cargando este tipo de cosas, y pareces el mas serio.- decía kiba mirando una de las revistas con la portada de una chava de cabellos largos cubriéndole los senos, y tocándose abajo del ombligo. - que buenos gráficos...- decía mirando la revista con interés.

- Dame acá eso.- decía Sasuke, retirando la resista que tenia shino de las manos muy bruscamente, y las aventaba en el sillón cercano, quedando esparcidas.

- Hey, yo estaba viendo eso.- reclamaba kiba por la interrupción de su "lectura" o ausencia de ella.

- Me importa poco, y no he cambiado nada de mis gustos, ese solamente esta aquí por culpa del inepto de itachi.- decía molesto.- si me hacen el favor de largarse de mi casa, se los agradecería de sobre manera, no tengo ganas de escuchar mas estupideces por el día de hoy.- hablaba mientras iba asía la puerta y la señalaba.- por aquí damas.- decía con un tono mordaz en su voz.

- Pero no te pongas así, que genio.- decía kiba caminando asía la puerta.

- Si, esta amargado, espero que su novio, lo ayude a calmar su genio.-comentaba neji, pasando frente a sasuke, quien mostraba un semblante molesto.

- Yo creo que todas las noches le ayudara con eso, a descargarse.- mencionaba shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos, pasando a lado de èl, saliendo de la casa.

- O puede que él.- refiriéndose al joven de cabellos rubios.- se desahogué en nuestro amigo.- decía shino muy seriamente, pasando como todos frente a sasuke, quien estaba con el rostro mas que molesto.- por cierto... no nos has dicho su nombre.- dijo mientras se volteaba frente a la puerta.

- ¡Y NO SE LOS DIRE, LARGENSE!- y con estas tiernas palabras le azoto la puerta en las narices a shino.

- ¡Que humor! Espero que te de una buena lección.- decía shino fuertemente para que traspasara la puerta, y llegara a oídos del Uchiha, quien estaba rojo de la ira contenida.

/

Eran las tres de la madrugada la tarde se la había pasado descansando, y mirando unas de las revistas que shino le había dejado, las demás, contando la del chico de la portada se había quedado en la sala, en una mesita, junto al mueble. Las revistas que había tomado, en su mayoría eran jovencitas debes en cuando al voltear una hoja se encontraba con el rostro de un joven lleno de placer, tocándose descaradamente, molesto tiraba la revista, y tomaba otra.

Pero que clase de revistas tenia en su poder su amigo, eran los pensamientos de sasuke, que se estaba quedando dormido, pero un ruido lo saco de su cansancio, y salio para ver que era lo que ocurría.

Al salir vio la sombra de alguien, quien tenia que ser solamente podía ser el rubio que tenia como compañero, quien estaba solamente en boxers.

- detente ahí.- dijo sasuke con su voz autoritaria, en el acto el cuerpo frente a el se detuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento.- ven a aquí, dobe.- dijo con la misma voz autoritaria. Observando, con sorpresa, como el rubio caminaba frente de el sin objetar.- ¿Qué crees que estas asiendo, dobe?

- Solo trato de despejarme, estoy nervioso, los exámenes empiezan mañana, yo no estudie.- el rostro del rubio mostraba mucha angustia y preocupación, sus facciones se descomponían en una mueca extraña, y graciosa para sasuke.

Este se sorprendió por la información, nunca pensó que se lo diría sin repelar un poco pero, ¿porque se veía extraño al caminar?, o ¿porque obedeció sus mandatos sin despuntar? O mas sorprendente aun ¿porque no empezó a discutir cuando lo llamo dobe?, eso lo dejo muy intrigado he intento pensar con claridad.

- Dobe, ve a traerme un vaso de agua.- dijo solo para molestar, pero se sorprendió ante la respuesta que obtuvo.

- De sabor, o simple.- preguntaba un rubio con un rostro de total ingenuidad, aunque en esos ojos no reflejaba brillo alguno.

- Olvídala, ya se me quito la sed.- decía mientras veía con incredulidad al rubio, acaso ¿le estaba tomando el pelo?, o ¿era que en realidad era sonámbulo?, y si ese fuera el caso ¿podría divertirse un rato de ello?

En algún lugar, o talvez solo por casualidad había escuchado que a los sonámbulos no se les podía despertar bruscamente, que no se les debía llamar por si nombre, y también que algunos inconcientemente hacen lo que otros les digan, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, con tal de calmar sus angustias. Se atrevió a probar dicha hipótesis.

- dobe, salta en un pie.- dijo sin ninguna pena, solo para ver que pasaba, y a veia sorprendido, con una mueca de incredulidad, se encontraba viendo como naruto empezaba asaltar en un pie.- detente.- y al instante vio como el rubio detuvo su saltar.

_"No puedo creerlo, en verdad ase lo que le digo" _ se decía mentalmente el azabache, viendo sus posibilidades de divertirse un rato _"me pregunto que mas podrá hacer" _

- ladra como perro.- mandaba con su tono frió, y aguantaba las ganas de reír al momento de ver al rubio ladrando, según como ladraría un perro.

Tenía un rato de haber empezado con dicho jueguito, le había pedido muchas cosas, que le hacían lucir verdaderamente gracioso, en este momento se encontraba en el suelo maullando como gato, panza arriba y lamiéndose las manos simulando acicalarse con ellas.

- bueno, detente dobe.- decía lo mas serio que podía porque la verdad le daban ganas de tirarse a reír.- ahora_..."que mas podría hacer para divertirme" _pensaba el moreno, viendo al rubio en el piso boca arriba, sin moverse.

El moreno, se detuvo a pensar, no se le venia nada ala cabeza, poso una mano sobre su barbilla para pensar y la otra la coloco en la mesita que estaba cerca, asiendo que cayeran al piso unas revistas, cuyas portadas eran las de esa mañana. Y otras más.

- toma esta revista y as lo que veas.- le dijo aventándole una de las revistas a la cara, sin tomar en cuenta cual tomo.

El rubio, tomo la revista y la ojeo, su rostro no cambio en absoluto, tendido en el piso boca arriba se le hizo más fácil comenzar a hacer dichas cosas en las imágenes de aquella revista, ante la atenta mirada oscura.

Metió un dedo en su boca, llenándolo de su saliva. Sasuke se sorprendió ante tal acción, pero quedo totalmente inmóvil cuando vio asía donde se dirigía ese dedo, rozando sus tetillas, ensalivándolas, con la otra mano tocaba su cuerpo descaradamente.

_"pero que demonios hace, que clase de revista es esa" _ pensaba mientras iba al lugar donde la revista había sido dejada, no necesito abrirla para saber que clase de revista era, la portada lo decía todo, dos tipos abrazados.

Volteo el rostro, para ver que asía el rubio, sus movimientos aun no se detenían, por lo contrario eran más rápidos, pero sin dejar de ser lascivos a cualquier mirada. Tocándose descaradamente, con la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar leves gemidos, los cuales sasuke reconocía muy bien.

Por cuan retorcido que parezca, sasuke no podía dejar de ver dicha escena, atento a cualquier movimiento de esa mano, la cual de poco a poco regresaba a su boca y se detenía momentáneamente a saborear sus propios dedos. Los cuales descendían, otra ves, por su pecho. A la luz de la luna era más excitante esa imagen depravada.

Y así avía llegado a aquella situación, la cual le estaba excitando, la verdad es que no le importaría seguir viéndola, sino fuera porque el era hétero, bueno o eso pensaba, no definitivamente eso no estaba bien. Una parte de el quería continuar viendo dicha escena tan vulgar y excitante, y otra parla para salvar el orgullo que aun tenia de si mismo.

- de...tente.- su orgullo gano, pero, la manera de decirlo no era como el esperaba, su voz sonó débil y eso no le agradaba.- lárgate a tu habitación, los exámenes de mañana no serán un problema.- el rubio se detuvo, pero conservaba esa aura depravada, sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban un aspecto encantador a la luz de la luna. El chico rubio regreso a su habitación, pero no se paro del suelo, en cuatro patas regreso. Y eso a la imaginación de sasuke uchiha fue demasiado pervertido.

La verdadera naturaleza de uchiha sasuke, estaba despertando.

Continuara...

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.- _

_Holas!! Bueno espero que les aya gustado, u.ù tarde pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, enserio espero que aya sido de su agrado, como les dije en mi casa que aya Internet no es muy bueno. Ahora decidan si quieren que las cosas vayan rápido o mas lento, la verdad el fic no esta yendo como deseaba así que habrá unos cambios, solo espero que aun así les siga gustando. Dejen sus comentarios para que sepa que es lo que desean y con el fic de cliente también lo actualizare. Lamento las faltas de ortografía mi maestro, al parecer salio de vacaciones por favor quien quiere ayudarme ahora. _

_Por cierto este capitulo me encanto como comenzó pero como termino la verdad no mucho --. _

_También se que se merecían algo mas largo pero es que tiene meses que no pude escribir para terminarlo, discúlpenme. _

_No les prometo actualizar rápido. Pero si les prometo que lo terminare. Y yo cumplo mis promesas. _

_Asta otra. _


	6. Decisiones con placer

Hola chicas me preguntaba si creían que había muerto, pues no eso es algo bueno, les recuerdo que cualquier amenaza o ánimo dejen un comentario xD y bueno lean las notas finales.

Recuerden Naruto Sasuke no son míos y todo lo demás. Si quieren poner mi fic en algún lado, que lo dudo, díganme y yo misma les doy los archivos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Capitulo 6 sonámbulo

_**Decisiones con placer**_

Las clases habían seguido igual después del examen, lo que en verdad fue algo común. Aun faltaban tres exámenes, de los más difíciles, cosa que no le preocupaba a Sasuke ya que con los problemas que tenía en su casa era más que suficiente.

Apenas y había podido dormir en esa semana, su conciencia lo atormentaba desde que se había permitido mirar esa escena donde su compañero rubio era protagonista. Los días que siguieron no habían sido diferentes, solo con la diferencia que se resguardaba en su habitación, solo escuchaba el ruido proveniente de la sala.

Era por eso que en ese momento se dirigía a la biblioteca para buscar información, lo que fuera acerca del sonambulismo, el sabia ciertas cosas, conocimiento general, pero deseaba saber mas a fondo de que trataba todo eso.

Ya estaba cansado de esa situación y aunque pareciera que estaba preocupado mas de la cuenta yendo a informarse mejor, del sonambulismo y las causas de este, el seguía con su lucha interna asegurándose que el lo hacia para beneficio de el. Por que sonámbulo o no sonámbulo no iba permitir que Naruto lo estuviera excitando.

-¡AH! - Sasuke grito de coraje, atrayendo la atención de varias personas, sus ideas siempre regresaban a lo ocurrido la otra noche. Necesitaba ayuda, según el, pero aceptarlo y buscarla eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

Su camino se vio bloqueado por una tipa de cabellos rosas.

Sasuke, ese milagro que te dejas ver por el pabellón de enfermería, no me digas que vienes a verme, que feliz me haces – hablaba y hablaba sin parar para el disgusto del moreno.

Te conozco - dijo Sasuke fríamente mientras seguía su camino, y dejando a una peli rosa muy molesta.

Sasuke sabia muy bien quien era pero aguantarla era otra cosa, podría haberle preguntado a ella sobre las dudas que tenia, pero prefería ir a la selva con un cuchillo a pasar una tarde en su compañía.

Necesitaba llegar a la biblioteca, para poder ocupar una de las computadoras, no es que no tuviera una, pero como casi nunca, asta que naruto llego a su casa, estaba en ella pensaba que pagar una renta mensual para ocupar un servicio que no ocuparía teniendo en la escuela una buena cantidad de esos aparatos, y gratis.

Bueno para que mentir Sasuke sabía que en la biblioteca de la escuela no irían sus amigos a buscarlo además se estaba poniendo paranoico.

Al llegar al fin, tomo la mas retirada y escondida, no para ver pornografía gay tenía una muy buena en su casa con Naruto como protagonista, sino porque no querría que nadie lo viera ya estaba más que paranoico.

Por fin tomo asiento y empezó con la búsqueda al poner sonambulismo la primera pagina que salió fue una de definiciones, lo cual no le ayudaba mucho masi que prefirió hacerla más centrada, poniendo causas.

**Sonambulismo**

_Puede resultar muy difícil despertar a un sonámbulo y al despertar se sienten confusos debido a que no recuerdan nada__. _

_**Eso explicaba la primera vez que me beso.- **__Pensamiento de Sasuke._

Siguió leyendo.

_Los adultos recuerdan a veces fragmentos de lo sucedido y sólo en raras ocasiones tienen un recuerdo claro de todo lo que ha pasado._

_**Eso explica que no recuerde lo que hizo, el es tan torpe y niño como para recordar- **__se dijo Sasuke interior mente y continuo leyendo. _

_Algunas personas pueden comportarse de forma violenta al ser despertados o durante el transcurso del episodio, sobre todo en el caso de los hombres._

_El sonámbulo puede volver a la cama mientras aún está dormido, o bien puede despertar en mitad del episodio, a veces en otra habitación de la casa, sin ser consciente de cómo ha llegado hasta ahí._

_La frecuencia de los episodios es variable. En algunos casos puede suceder incluso varias veces en la misma noche._

_El principal riesgo consiste en llegar a hacerse daño a uno mismo o a la persona con quien comparte la cama o habitación._

**Sonambulismo causas**

_Los terrores nocturnos y el sonambulismo comparten muchas causas comunes, que son las siguientes:_

_Falta de sueño_

_Hipertiroidismo_

_Migrañas_

_Lesión cerebral_

_Encefalitis_

_Infarto_

_Estrés físico o emocional_

_Síndrome premenstrual_

_Apnea obstructiva_

_Otros trastornos del sueño_

_Viajar_

_Dormir en lugares no familiares_

_Uso de alcohol y drogas_

_Ruido o luz_

_Fiebre en niños._

_**Ese dobe tendrá alguna lesión cerebral, pero creo que sería la séptima porque no creo que la octava sea correcta, pero eso explicaría su rostro. Si fuera la doceava tendría sentido pero ya lleva un tiempo aquí así que lo dudo, la treceava… para nada ese dobe no aguanta, la catorceava es muy extraña, me quedo con la séptima.**__** – **__los pensamientos de Sasuke iban a mil. _

_**¿Cuando es necesario visitar a un especialista?**_

_El sonambulismo en niños es bastante normal y no suele necesitar ningún tratamiento. Los padres simplemente deben vigilar al niño para impedir que pueda hacerse algún daño._

_Los adultos deberían visitar a un médico en caso de comenzar a padecer episodios de este tipo._

Sasuke se gravo la información, y entro a otra pagina necesitaba toda la información posible.

_**Sonambulismo**_

Las personas que presentan sonambulismo también llamado noctambulismo, desarrollan actividades motoras automáticas que pueden ser sencillas o complejas. Un individuo sonámbulo puede salir de la cama, caminar, orinar o incluso salir de su casa, mientras permanecen inconscientes y sin probabilidad de comunicación. Es difícil despertarlos aunque, en contra de lo que se cree comúnmente, no resulta peligroso.

_**Entonces si lo despierto no pasa nada**_ _– se decía Sasuke._

Riesgos para los sonámbulos

_Los sonámbulos corren más riesgo de dañarse a sí mismos que a otros.__Cuando los sonámbulos son un peligro para ellos mismos o para otros (por ejemplo, cuando suben o bajan escaleras o tratan de usar una herramienta potencialmente peligrosa como una estufa o cuchillo), es aconsejable alejarlos del peligro y llevarlos nuevamente a la cama. Se ha reportado que gente ha muerto o ha sido herida como resultado del sonambulismo. El sonambulismo no debe ser confundido con la __psicosis__._

_El sonambulismo ha sido usado raras veces como defensa (a veces exitosa) en casos de asesinato._

Cómo manejar a alguien con sonambulismo

_A menudo la mejor manera de lidiar con sonámbulos de forma segura es dirigirlos directamente de vuelta a sus camas. Sin embargo, la persona puede continuar levantándose hasta que el o ella haya cumplido con la tarea que disparó el episodio en primera instancia. Por ejemplo, si un sonámbulo está limpiando - una actividad común en el sonambulismo - ayudar en la limpieza puede ayudar a terminar el episodio. Diciendo a la persona "Parece que has limpiado todo" puede ayudarle a sentir como pensar que la tarea "necesaria" ha sido completada. Dado que los sonámbulos tienden a no recordar nada de lo dicho o hecho durante el sonambulismo, no hay necesidad de preocuparse de situaciones vergonzosas por su parte o por parte del protagonista del episodio._

_Los sonámbulos son muy sugestionables. Todo lo que ven y escuchan pueden activar otro comportamiento. A menudo, algo dicho por una persona o incluso en un programa de televisión hará que el sonámbulo quiera participar en las actividades mencionadas, siempre que sea una a la que él o ella está acostumbrada a oír hablar o hacer. Si el sonámbulo también habla, puede resultar útil preguntarle que está tratando de lograr. Cómo hable durante el sonambulismo varía de persona a persona y en cada episodio. Los sonámbulos no son conscientes de su actual entorno, aunque es muy difícil que un sonámbulo revele información a quien no se lo diría estando despierto. También pueden exhibir comportamientos que se consideran vergonzosos, como orinar en lugares inapropiados, tratar de comer alimentos invisibles, limpieza de muebles invisibles, o incluso intentar bañarse o participar en relaciones sexuales._

Esta información dejo a Sasuke perplejo. Grabándose la información decidió irse pronto del lugar.

Sasuke llego a su casa, las cosas no estaban bien su deseo sexual por las mujeres no lo satisfacía por completo, pero aceptar ser gay no lo ponía mejor. Sus días de fiesta habían terminado, sus amigos bromeaban diciendo que era fiel a su pareja, él decía que los mataría despellejándolos lentamente si escuchaba alguna cosa semejante otra vez.

Sus amigos sabían muy bien que estos dos no eran nada ya que en la escuela aparentaba no conocerle, también se preguntaba como hacían para cubrir que vivían en la misma casa, tal vez porque muy pocos sabían la dirección de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba desesperado los exámenes finales estaban a dos días y Naruto ya estaba caminando dormido nuevamente, con solo sus bóxers negros pegados. Está bien lo aceptaba podría ser que su cuerpo deseara "probar" otras cosas diferentes, a si que pondría a prueba sus nuevos conocimientos del sonambulismo esa misma noche. Si lo que había aprendido era cierto de nada se tendría que preocupar. Meditaba dentro de su habitación.

Aprendió que no causaba ningún daño llamarlo por su nombre pero el conocimiento general decía que no, para no errar pensaba llamarle dobe, pero si podía decirle dobe mientras estaba despierto porque no decirle de otra forma mientras estaba dormido, además el no recordara nada, pensó en varios, se decidió por zorro pero sonaba muy vulgar prefirió decirlo en otro idioma, kyubi estaría bien.

Segundo, mientras más preocupados estén más tardan en despertar y menos recuerdan, así que mientras lo presionara sería perfecto.

Y la tercera y la que más se gravo fue _participar en relaciones sexuales._

Por alguna razón no le importaba parecer pervertido para el era Naruto el que deseaba más que el que pasara eso, y mientras eso le ayudara a satisfacerse por el estaba bien.

Mientras asía y se convencía de esos pensamientos de su interior, se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido, miro su reloj marcaban las 10 de la noche ese dobe de seguro ya estaría durmiendo, así que era solo cuestión de esperar, al parecer lo de los exámenes lo estresaba de sobre manera y que mejor forma de bajar el estrés con un buen polvo. No es que fuera experto con hombres asiendo esa clase de cosas, esta sería su primera experiencia, pero sentía un morbo al pensar con quien seria. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Después de sumirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos fue regresado a la realidad con un golpeteo fuera lo cual lo alerto de que era el tiempo adecuado. Y era cierto Naruto estaba dormido nuevamente con esos bóxers ajustados, que no tenía otro tipo de ropa interior el maldito o acaso alguien aparte de él lo veía así.

El moreno salió completamente de su habitación, con solo una idea de lo que aria y unos pantalones pijama acompañándolo.

-dobe ven aquí- llamo como la primera vez que lo vio caminando dormido, y el blondo camino asía el sin reclamar.- de ahora en adelante cuando diga kyubi vendrá, entendido.- decía ordenando, al parecer Naruto entendía las ordenes muy bien.- arrodíllate – ordeno, aunque no sabía muy bien si esto funcionaria, no quería arriesgarse otra cosa con él además de que aun no estaba preparado psicológicamente a tener alguna relación sexual con otro hombre aunque este estuviera de muy buen ver y no recordara nada al otro día.

Sasuke tenía claro lo que quería que el rubio hiciera pero no sabía cómo expresarlo, el documento decía que: _Los sonámbulos son muy sugestionables. Todo lo que ven y escuchan pueden activar otro comportamiento. A menudo, algo dicho por una persona o incluso en un programa de televisión hará que el sonámbulo quiera participar en las actividades mencionadas, siempre que sea una a la que él o ella está acostumbrada a oír hablar o hacer._

Como hacer una felación seria una actividad cotidiana, a Sasuke no le ocurrió otra palabra más común y vulgar para pedirlo.

Chúpamela. – dijo, no sabía si Naruto obedecería o no, pero sus ganas de desahogarse, y pronto no lo hacían pensar muy bien. Pero al sentir un galón de la única prenda que lo cubría lo hizo pensar en que clase de cosas cotidianas hacia el dobe. Pero fue lo último que pensó al sentir una húmeda lengua cubrir su miembro.- ah! – era lento y eso lo calentaba aun mas.

Sentía como su miembro se ponía duro y cada vez mas asiéndolo volar, quien necesitaba drogas teniendo la boca de Naruto entre sus piernas.

Y así fue como comenzó todo.

Después de esa noche, Sasuke se encargaba de preocupar al ojiazul cada vez más ya que parecía que mientras más preocupado mejor asía sus mandatos.

Naruto no recordaba nada de lo que pasaba en las noches solo se despertaba con un sabor raro en la boca y a veces con un malestar en su trasero. Aunque no tuvieran exámenes Sasuke se las ingeniaba para preocupar al rubio.

El moreno quien comenzó eso como una forma de desahogarse y probar otras cosas, se estaba aficionando, con ninguna chica había experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones, había veces en las cuales que al ver al rubio tan excitado le entraban unas tremendas ganas de embestirlo no importando el hecho de que despertara. Otras simplemente al verle desnudo, ya que se daba la ocasión, y ver su trasero moreno deseaba tocarlo morderlo y poseerlo, los instintos gay de Sasuke despertaba. Pero a lo más lejos que había llegado era entrar con sus dedos a la estrecha entrada del blondo y besarlo como si su vida terminara si no lo hacía. Y o experiencia maravillosa, fundirse en su boca sentir su sabor y saber que era un secreto un sensual y sexi secreto, el cual podría durar por siempre al no ser revelado, pero eso implicaba que no lo podría poseer ya que temía que despertara.

En los días, o en las noches, en las cuales el rubio no se encontraba bajo presión, y el azabache no lo podía poner, parecía más alegre y sociable de lo habitual pero no sabía que era vigilado, el cual era muy buen observador ya que no levantaba sospecha alguna a su paso.

Pero al observarlo y vivir con él se dio cuenta de algo, que aunque lo negara le alegro, Naruto era total y completamente gay ya que ese hecho no lo escondía y lo segundo estaba enamorado de él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, pero eso sí que lo escondía.

Como Sasuke ya había pasado su etapa de homofóbico cosa que no aceptaría, y a su hermano tampoco, hacia oídos sordos a los comentarios que caían sobre el rubio gay, además nadie sabía que él vivía en su casa solamente su hermano pero ese no importaba.

Ya había pasado el tiempo y las cosas estaba bien, para Sasuke claro, ya no salía a "jugar" con chicas alegando que se había aburrido de esas cosas, pero le hacía creer al rubio lo contrario. Y para Naruto eso significaba que no tendría oportunidad alguna.

Una nueva semana había comenzado y corría un rumor de que un nuevo alumno entraría a mitad del curso ya que era un intercambio por ser muy inteligente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lo se lo sé, merecían algo mejor y masssss largo pero lo lamento si no quieren que acabe en dos capis mas así tendrá que ser, de lo demás las definiciones están en internet nada es inventado. Y sobre la ortografía no encontré a miki ni a fargok quienes son los que me ayudan pero como ya habían esperado suficiente decidí subirlo así, si alguien quiere ayudarme y editarlo mígame y lo re subiré corregido. Gracias y esperen

¿Cliente, amante o amigo? y chicas tengo un nuevo fic, pero ese lo terminare antes de empezarlo a subir tengo ya bastantes hojas bueno cuídense y adiós.

GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS A LAS QUE LO LEEN.


	7. no simpre pasa como uno quiere

Capitulo 7 sonámbulo

"Las cosas no siempre van como uno las planea"

La mañana más linda que pudiera percibir, Naruto estaba muy feliz y no sabia la razón, aunque un poco de molestia en su trasero no seria la razón de que la felicidad se fuera.

Las preocupaciones se habían ido, por un tiempo claro. Para el todo estaba bien. Mientras el se sentía genial, saliendo con sus amigos, los cuales lo aceptaban con sus preferencias y lo apoyaban.

Por su parte Sasuke se encontraba mas enfurecido de lo normal. Eso se debía a la falta de consideración del rubio, aunque este no lo supiera, se supone que estaba enamorado de el, por que razón se la pasaba todo el tiempo con esas personas que se decían sus amigos.

Estaba consiente de que las personas no sabían que tipo de relación compartían ambos, ni el mismo Naruto lo sabia, claro no tenía intención de que nadie se enterara ni mucho menos naruto, pero por alguna razón comenzaba a preocuparse mas y mas ya que algunos rumores o mas bien comentarios comenzaban a surgir en la escuela, como si de repente todos notaran lo hermoso y sexy que es el rubio.

Vaya ahora lo consideraba como hermoso, estaba peor de lo que creía.

Bueno mientras el tenga lo que quería del rubio, no tenia de que preocuparse,

¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD? ¡!

A quien quería engañar, estaba celoso, no Sasuke Uchiha no conocía esa palabra, ni el sentimiento que este provoca pero que coraje le daba ver como otros sujetos se le acercaban al rubio y este les regalaba esa hermosa sonrisa. Ya! suficiente, estaba paranoico ya ni sabia que pensaba, se tenia que calmar, pero ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, como había llegado asta ese lugar, todo se le aclaro en un segundo.

Estaba en la universidad, por lo que veía estaba estancado en medio de los departamentos de enfermería y medicina, eso quería decir que si no salía de inmediato de hay podría toparse con su fanática loca, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado en ese momento todos salían de las aulas, muy tarde dio la vuelta y toparse de frente con ese esperpento rosa.

Sasuke, ¡kya! , yo sabía que no podías estar mucho tiempo sin mí, y sabía yo que me querías, por eso has venido a buscarme. – decía todo eso mientras se le aventaba a abrazarlo.

Eso ni en mis peores pesadillas.- decía mientras alzaba las manos para apartar los delgados brazos.- mira no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces y desvaríos tuyos.- mientras la hacía a un lado para alejarse del lugar.

Me las pagaras, desgraciado.- decía Sakura en voz baja ya que la había dejado en vergüenza delante de todos.

~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~/7/~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~

Bueno, Itachi-san, muchas gracias por la oportunidad que me brindo para continuar mis estudios en esta excelente universidad.- comentaba un joven, de piel muy pálida como porcelana y una sonrisa por demás un tanto falsa, mientras salía de la oficina de Itachi.

Nada que agradecer Sai-kun, un buen estudiante después de todo no viene nada mal a esta escuela- decía Itachi palmeándole la espalda mientras salían e la oficina.- recuerda te conseguí un guía para que te mostrara la escuela.

Si recuerdo, lo buscare mientras camino.- decía mientras se alejaba del lugar.

~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~/7/~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~

Naruto se alejo un rato de sus amigos, necesitaba estar solo por un rato, ya que hace varias noches comenzaba a tener unos sueños muy extraños, por no decir sexuales con su compañero de casa, ese sueño recurrente se le hacia cada vez mas complicado de ocultar ya que no era ningún puberto para tener esa clase de sueños húmedos, el caso era que su mente le creaba unas muy buenas escenas donde sasuke lo deseaba tan lascivamente que solo de imaginarlo se estaba excitando

Rápidamente alejo esas imágenes de su cabeza al recordarse que estaba en la universidad y la tarea que itachi le había encomendado, buscar a un joven llamado sai y ayudarlo para que se acoplara o algo asi le había mencionado.

Lo único que le había dicho pero nunca menciono como era y el no se preocupo por preguntar. Ese era un gran problema.

Naru, oye me encontré con itachi-san- le decía una chica de cabello castaño.- me dijo que fueras hacia la parte norte del campus.

He?- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que la chica se fue como llego.-gracias…creo.

Naruto estaba cambiando su rumbo hacia la dirección donde le habían mencionado, seguía tratando de que sus pensamientos no dominaran su cuerpo, era difícil pensar con todos esos sueños que tenia y se sentían tan reales. Eso o se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido mas grande que se hubiera imaginado. Tal vez era momento de cambiar su lugar de residencia, pero donde iría, no tenia dinero ni algún otro lugar.

-cuidado.- una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el choque de cuerpos.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que naruto no se dio cuenta que estaba tan cerca de chocar con la persona en la cual estaba pensando.

-dobe, respóndeme no te quedes viéndome como loco- decía sasuke frente del rubio el cual lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

yo, si decía…mudarme…- las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca las cuales fueron fuertemente resonadas en los oídos de sasuke.

¿Mudarte?- repitió lentamente y en el momento que estaba a punto de replicar esa palabras.

Vaya eres mas lindo de lo que imagine, bueno es hora de mi tour.- decía una tercera voz al momento que tomar a naruto de un brazo para jalarlo sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la tercera persona que se quedaba parada y completamente enojada.

¿Y tu quien demonios eres? pregunto después de unos metros naruto cuando salio de su sorpresa.

Mi nombre es sai y creo que tú eres mi guía de la escuela.

Tu… a si ya, bueno el caso no es ese por que tenias que tomarme de ese modo.- no es que no lo agradeciera pero no podía permitir que lo trataran asi.

Bueno primero te vi y se me dio la gana hacerlo y segundo parecías algo incomodo en ese momento, si quieres voy y te regreso pero en ese caso te perderías de mi placentera compañía que te hace falta.- decía mientras ponía una sonrisa.

Jajaja .- una risilla suave fue lo único que salio de los labios de naruto al oírlo al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba.- esta bien acepto ser tu guía ya que no creo que puedas tener mejor compañía que la mis para eso.

Con esa ultima frase siguieron caminando lo único que no notaron fue que a lo lejos unos ojos de penetrante mirada los observaba.

~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~/7/~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~~_~_~

Cuatro días, cuatro largos y entupidos días, habían pasado desde el incidente de aquel sujeto que llego a interrumpirlos de esa manera tan arrogante para el, asiendo que naruto pasara más tiempo en la escuela o fuera de casa.

Pero eso no era lo que mas le molestaba, lo que en verdad le molestaba a sasuke era que no había tenido acción en esos días, el mismo trato de vencer ese deseo absurdo que tenia varias veces, lo cual fue inútil el dobe nada mas no daba muestras de estrés.

Desde ese momento supo que algo estaba mal, haciendo parecer que su mal humor estuviera en aumento en cualquier aspecto. Otra cosa que lo tenía mas que preocupado fueron esas ultimas palabras que escucho antes de aquel sujeto, las cuales no había tenido tiempo de preguntar desde aquel día. Se preguntaba tantas cosas pero la que mas le molestaba era la de ¿será por culpa de aquel sujeto que quisiera mudarse?, si era esa pregunta por que la de ¿acaso descubrió lo que le ago? Termino de pasar por su cabeza una vez que supo que estaría muerto si el joven rubio se hubiera enterado.

Las cosas no estaban para nada bien, lo único bueno era que el fin de semana había llegado y con ello un momento a solas con el rubio, pero eso no servia de nada si el no estaba dormido, como odiaba su suerte.

Estaba a punto de explotar, su masculinidad no había sido usada en más de 72 horas, eso nunca sucedió antes, estaba a punto de enloquecer, ya que no aceptaba nada mas para saciar sus bajos instintos que no fuera una linda boca carnosa de una cabeza rubia, la cual servia mejor estando debajo de el para darle placer.

Los pensamientos de sasuke cada vez estaban más y más turbios.

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, se que me tarde un…. Año (se esconde) pero sigo aquí. Lo que espero es no ser como las autoras que dejan abandonado sus fics durante más tiempo y cuando regresan los fics no tienen nada de la emoción principal y lo terminan solo por compromiso. Espero que este no sea el caso.

* * *

Notas finales!

Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y las amenazadoras cartas de aliento, ciertamente me encantan.

Esta continuación del fic de sonámbulo la dedico a mis dos grandes fans (me gusta pensarlo) a mi amiga Hakari kimura y a mi linda amiga virtual que aun que ya no la vea espero se encuentre muy bien Rosa Nancy.

Y también te agradezco a ti por leer la continuación y te espero en el capitulo 8.


	8. Caprichos sin cumplir

Capitulo 8

Caprichos sin cumplir

Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Espero se encuentren bien, yo ahí voy jajaja. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado; y les doy mis recomendaciones de mi grupo favorito ARASHI, escúchenlos se que no se arrepentirán

Ahora lo que esperan adelante.

-8-

Estaba bien, ¿A quién le importaba que el rubio estuviera fuera desde las 2:00 de la tarde con 15 minutos y casi 20 segundos? Pero, ¿Quién contaba el tiempo que ha estado fuera? Él no, para nada, no es como si esperara desde ese momento la llegada del rubio, que salió muy bien vestido, perfumado y algo mas arreglado de lo normal para su "reunión de trabajo" y mucho menos tenía que ver que eran las 10 de la noche con dos minutos y unos 45 segundos y el no se aparecía.

Su fin de semana había acabado con él, se había pasado todo el día en casa esperando la llegada del rubio para… para… para… bueno algo se le tendría que ocurrir cuando el llegase y reclamarle lo que fuera.

Él sabía algo, nunca reconocería, que sentía algo por el rubio, algo mas que deseo, que pasión cuando lo veía de esa forma. Él lo único que deseaba era poseerlo y ya, siendo tan egoísta como para que nadie más tuviera ese placer. No deseaba que nadie más que el sintiera lo mismo con el rubio.

La puerta se abrió y el moreno salió de sus pensamientos. El rubio ingresaba a la casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una que el nunca había tenido el placer de ver. Algo estaba pasando y no era por causa de él, de eso podía estar seguro.

¡Ah!, tú, sigues despierto.- decía de forma distraída al momento de ingresar al lugar.

¿Claro a quién esperabas?, ¿Cómo no lo estaría? No es tan tarde.- decía a forma de respuesta muy mal ensayada.

Pero si son las 12 am, bueno eso es tarde para mí, pero es verdad tú eres el pachanguero experto.- explicaba al momento de dirigirse a su habitación.

Sasuke miro el reloj de la pared para confirmar la hora y se sorprendió al verla, era verdad cuanto tiempo paso pensando, tan fuertes eran sus pensamientos que perdió el tiempo. Era algo grave, necesitaba desahogo y rápido.

Cuando el moreno Salio de su nueva ráfaga de complicaciones personales se dio cuenta que el blondo había ingresado a su habitación y desaparecido en ella.

Otra noche infructuosa para desfogar su hombría.

Lunes y la escuela seguía, las vacaciones se veían tal cercanas y tan lejanas a la vez. Una semana más para ver que haría para que el rubio fuera suyo sin que el lo supiera.

Las únicas cosas que se le habían ocurrido hasta el momento eran cosas que involucraban ilegalidades. Pero la forma mas sana que se le había ocurrido hasta el momento, implicaba darle a conocer los detalles al implicado que se supone no debe saberlo. Todo era muy complicado para que unos días lo pudiera resolver.

Mientras tanto el rubio que se suponía no era nada de él, se paseaba en la escuela acompañado siempre de ese nuevo alumno. Tan fastidiado estaba, que había descuidado a sus amigos los cuales se daban cuenta del estado del moreno y no querían meterse en sus asuntos, pero la forma en que se estaba comportando no hacia parecer que el necesitase ayuda, parecía como que el se mataría si no la tuviera o mataría a alguien para tenerla.

Así que como buena pandilla de desatrampados que eran tratarían de distraer a su amigo, secuestrándolo un par de días a una parranda, como en los viejos tiempos. La escuela no era un problema ellos ya estaban libres sólo era mera formalidad seguir presentándose los últimos días.

Los jóvenes tenían planeado todo para él, sus amigos estaban seguros que eso sacaría al moreno de ese estado de sicópata, en el que había entrado desde hace algo de tiempo.

-8-

El moreno caminaba bajo la luz de la luna, había salido de la casa la cual desde hace horas se encontraba vacía. Ya que el rubio ni se había dignado a pararse por ahí y el como no quería estar como idiota esperando nuevamente decidió a tomar un paseo, solo con las llaves de la casa, ni el teléfono celular, ni otra cosa que pudiera estropear su caminata nocturna.

Sasuke escuchó, de pronto a lo lejos un auto que se acercaba, pero no le tomó importancia, él caminaba tranquilamente por la acera sin molestar a nadie, no es como si hubiera más gente por la calle a las tantas de la madrugada. Aunque todo pasó tan rápido que no lo vio venir, el auto derrapo en el asfalto, rompiendo el silencio, dos sujetos bajaron y le taparon el rostro al moreno con una bolsa aterciopelada, por la espalda lo dejaron inmóvil, un tercer sujeto bajo del auto mientras este en su inútil intento de escapar pataleaba y se mostraba desconcertado, lo tomaron por la fuerza y lo metieron en el auto, sin saber que estaba sucediendo Sasuke permaneció callado dentro del auto por un tramo, ya que sus intentos de escapar siempre eran retenidos. Nadie vio el suceso ya que la gente común estaba en sus casas descansando.

A dónde me llevan, malditos desgraciados, no conseguirán nada. Nadie les dará nada, si lo que buscan es dinero de una buena vez les digo que…- su sarta de amenazas fue parada por la voz conocida de uno de los sujetos.

Te dije que la idea del secuestro no seria divertido para él.- comentaba una voz seria.

Pero si lo fue para nosotros.- decía una voz más seria y gruesa, que la anterior.

Si que bueno que tú si entiendes de humor.- una tercera voz se hizo presente la cual sonaba más animada que las dos anteriores.

¿Neji?, ¿Shino? ¿Kiba?

Tks, que problemático resulto todo esto.

Tú también Shikamaru.- no tenía duda ahora esas voces eran inconfundibles para él.- con un carajo quítenme todo esto de encima, los matare malditos, cómo pueden hacerme esto. Se dicen mis amigos, pues no lo parece son unos…

Llegamos, tks que ruidoso. – decía Shikamaru, mientras los demás le quitaban lo que cubría su rostro y lo que lo tenía amarrado de manos y salían del auto.

Ustedes malditos, donde estamos. – lo que veía era una cabaña algo iluminada pero deshabitada.

Esto será un paraíso dentro de unas horas. – decía Kiba mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Vamos.- dijo Shino mientras se encaminaba hacia la cabaña.

Neji y Shikamaru siguieron los pasos de Shino, mientras que Kiba técnicamente arrastraba a Sasuke, ya que el sólo había planeado salir a despejarse y pensar una forma de obtener lo que quería de cierto chico de cabellos rubios.

-8-

Una vez dentro de la cabaña Sasuke miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una fiesta de niveles descomunales. Seria bueno para el, eso creía.

Era de madrugada, y decidieron ir a dormir, a pesar de todos ellos también necesitaban descansar si al día siguiente ocuparían toda la energía, hasta la de reserva. Si todo salía excelente la fiesta duraría como mínimo dos días. La idea no era tan mala después de todo, una cabaña lejos, donde podrían hacer el ruido que quisieran sin que les callera la policía y terminaran corriendo.

Los cinco jóvenes se fueron a dormir aun que preparar una fiesta pareciera complicado, para ellos con tantos contactos, esto no sería nada.

La noche paso rápido, el día había llegado y ellos tenían todo planeado, a temprana hora la cabaña se encontraba llena de personas, que entraban y salían el lugar instalando sistemas de sonido, luces y artefactos que no sabían que eran. Otros entraban con cubetas enormes, botanas, barriles y cosas extrañas. Aun que poco les importaba.

Por la tarde ya se encontraba la música, las bebidas y algunas personas. Pero aún no llegaban las verdaderas presas, como les decían los chicos a las chicas más buenas.

Arrg. Cuando se pondrá bueno esto.- decía Kiba que hasta el momento no había visto nada interesante.

En este momento.- dijo Shino al momento de que por la puerta entraron un mundo de personas, con más alcohol.

Aquí empieza la diversión chicos, a cazar. – dijo Sasuke mientras veía a todos los presentes a los ojos. En ese momento los 5 se dispersaron, y no se acordó de nada más.

Mientras tanto en otra parte

Vamos Naru-chan, dicen que será de locos esa fiesta.- le decía el joven.

Pero ¿Cómo vamos a ir si ni siquiera nos invitaron?.-

No seas ingenuo, en ese tipo de fiestas no se necesita invitación, si te enteras es por que ya tienes la invitación.

No comparto el mismo criterio que tu Sai, pero …-

¿Pero? – miró ilusionado al rubio.

Como ya no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, vamos. Pero si vemos que no encajamos nos largamos.

Si, te aseguro que no será así.- decía de dientes para afuera, en esa fiesta Naruto seguramente seria suyo. – pero no te creas, las fiestas de esa magnitud. Lo que pasan en ellas se quedan en ellas.

Si lo se es algo corto, pero pues no se por que pero la idea original de hace, unos años atrás. Se me modificó en los últimos momentos de escribir. Esto hará que la historia sea un poco mas larga. No crean que mucho la verdad esta historia no creía que pasaría de este capitulo. Lo siento. Supongo que se debe en parte en lo que he cambiado durante ese periodo. Espero que los cambios les gusten.

Pero ya que inicie puede que llegue a unos 10 u 11 capítulos dependiendo de que tanto escriba. Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza. Ya se que digo siempre lo mismo cada año que actualizo. Solo espero que su espera valga tanto, ya que quiero acabar este fic por cariño a todas y tal vez a todos los lectores que hacen es espacio en su vida para leer mis actualizaciones.


End file.
